heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.11.15 - Truce
Category:Log Part of the log was lost in a crash. The lost part did roughly contain the following: Jane had taken the bus north with all her belongings, but nausea from lack of networks had her stop in some town. Logan picked her up there and took her to Xaviers. The ride was not really enjoyable for Jane though. Once there, Jane changed clothes in the bathroom. ---- ---- Logan looked at Jane as she made a comment about priveledge. "A lot of people had a background like us. If it wasn't fer this school they'd be disowned, on the streets," he said to her. Jane hadn't seen much of Xavier's School for the gifted. At first glance she thought it was a school for priveledge. "Yeah, we got a generous backer but he's a mutant. Happened to been born into a family of wealth. He donates him. If it wasn't fer em' we'd be on our ass," his eyes watched Jane. Leaning against a wall, "You sure ya don't want a meal or a hot shower?" ---- "Us is who? You and those that got a nice stipendium?" Jane asked, stretching her back a bit in that Ice-hockey shirt. Only the ice hockey shirt and the shorts as it turns out by how the polyester fabric falls over her form. "Mutant or Alien, doesn't matter, that's like one step up from being a 08/15 human like me." Yea, totally normal human she was... if you don't count dreaming of the cyberspace. ---- "You and me. I get a decent paycheck. rent free space to myself mostly," Logan said but he had other ways to circumvent incon. Pulling off his weight coat Logan looked at Jane, "Everyone here is a mutant. Ain't gotta worry about bein' judged," Logan said and looked at her. "I'll take ya to yer room," he went up the stairs to the second floor then turned to go into the girls wing. Some people were staring at Jane, others were waving friendly, everyone was presuming she was a new student. Logan held up a hand, "Relax. Just a friend. She's unsure if she should join the school so she's going to stay here a few days. Think on it. Give her some room to breathe will ya?" Opening a door to a room Jane could see the empty dorm room that was like a typical college dorm room. The beds on either side of th eroom are comfortable. There was a small desk to curl up at and do work. Shutting the door he looked at Jane, "Just a cover story. People will be less likely to ask why are ya here." ---- As Logan told that cover story, Jane was about to say something, but she was smart enough to just follow to the room first, drop her things of and then close the door. "Wrong there, Logan. I am no Mutant as far as I can tell. Some kinda test should have shown that, instead of being just a white page telling nothing." Jane answered eventually while searching in her backpack for a few wrinkled printouts that were beginning to fall apart. Medical reports she was able to get out of a temporaty patients file, before it was going to get trashed with the rest. "You don't want to know what I had to do to get those, but..." Without a further word she handed the three sheets of paper to Logan. The few pages had some pretty normal blood cell numbers, bland normal EKG and references to other tests that would have been run, but obviously those were not there. "See, all that there: pretty human as far as I can tell." ---- Shrugged, "Ain't normal. I know yer not a mutant. You've told me so, but you know there's something different about ya," he said softly. A hand went to her shoulder. His eyes went over the report. Pulling out a pad of paper and a pen from the desk he began to write the information down. At the top he put "Patient X." The pages were handed back to Jane after a few moments. "Sure ya don't want anything?" Figuring Jane had missed a meal or two he was trying to make sure she was comfortable. His eyes were on the mystery woman. ---- "Great, amnesia and being a black hole for computer data makes me special. You know, the Marshal Service does delete people on a regular base and call it witness protection. And I bet CIA or such do have measures to make people forget." The first was obviously true, but the other more a rumor Jane repeated. Taking a look on the notes Logan took, she pointed on the sheet. "X? why X?" ---- "Long story. Keeps you anonymous," Logan said not wanting to explain the tie-ins with Weapon X or even Xavier's school. The letter had become infamous with its association to him. "I know about the programs used by witness protection. Yer somethin' else though. Not sure what," he said and looked at her. A moment later he blurted out the wifi password, "In case you want to hook up the computer." ---- Jane sighed and pulled out her laptop and the charging cable, plugging it in and then taking a seat opposite of Logan. As the computer was going online, she kicked off the shoes and threw her bare feet upon the desk, the laptop residing on her thighs and sirring slightly, the desktop showing just a polyhedron with twenty empty sides, spinning around its axis slowly. Moments later she typed a few commands, one side of the polyhedron gleamed up and showed a pictogram, easy to be recognized as a WiFi connection. For sure not any standard OS. "Sure I am not a conspiracy of CIA and Marshall service?" Jane asked a tad amused, typling more into the keyboard and lighting up another side of the polyhedron, the iconography of that one telling it might be a search engine. "Wow, one of the sudents here really needs to be told to not wait for a mission in Warframe, be logged into the PvP queue of WoW and mine an astroid in Eve Online at once..." ---- Logan just stared at Jane for a moment. He knew that games were being talked about, but Logan wasn't big into computer games. "Umm. Right. Few students are really into the games. Hank plays wit' em' sometimes. Somethin' 'bout an Alliance Fighter." Shugging at it Logan leaned back a little, "I trust ya fer the moment." His eyes darted around unsure what to talk about now. Japan was a bust. In all honesty Logan couldn't tell if Jane and him were colleagues, friends, enemies, or what. Closing his eyes for a moment he waited to hear what else she had to say. ---- Jane on the other side couldn't tell anything about that either. Some time just the silence hung between them, interrupted by Jane typing a few keys here and there, the screen filling with icons for several subprocesses she started after another. Compilers, code databases, editors... "Not sure what game that is, there are several... Why you trust me?" she could for sure wreck havoc on the system she was able to access, but all she was coding at the moment was just a tiny, mildly annoying tool, which could severe the connections of known games. Something one time, unless she really wanted to put real time into it and make a stable build instead of just messing up the RAM of the connected computer. ---- "Leap of faith? Maybe I believe underneath it all ya ain't so bad? I don't know," Logan shrugged. Even he didn't know that one. "Why do you trust me?" the question wasn't asked to be annoying. Even Logan could tell Jane was starting to trust him a little more. Their trip to Japan was ‘No funny business.’ Now she was trusting him no matter where they went. It wasn't blind trust, but ther ewas the build up of something. ---- An evil grin jumps over Jane's face - no, she wasn't trusting him further than she could see, and despie her position with the feet on the desk and the laptop on her lap, she could still use the power cord as a weapon if she needed to. The next weapon was never further than an arm "Maybe because you gave me more than enough leverage to break you down should I need to? A full school full of Mutants you said." That there were more than enough people that would pay huge checks for that information. "You see, we have a fragile balance of trust here." ---- "Most know it's a place fer mutants. If ya threaten em' again like that the balance breaks kid n' not in yer favor," Logan said with a sharp edge in his voice. His eyes watched her. Being made into a weapon made Logan very dangerous. These mutants trusted him and so he wasn't going to betray that trust. If Jane tried to sell them out or harm them, she was going to be hurt or maybe worse. ---- A moment Jane did just gaze back, hitting the enter key eventually. A second or two nothing seemed to happen, then somewhere down the hall a kid groaned up loud, yelling that the net broke down the worst moment. But only for him, as he was the one that mercylessly throttled the network to slowpoke. At least till now and only till he would restart the programs she did mess with. No harm done besides him having to log in again. And missing a raid. "As I said, fragile and noone on the real upper." Unless he would kill her within a split moment, but she didn't voiced that, for the only way he could achieve that Jane saw, was breaking her neck. "So, how to stabilize this? You have some info on me, I have more dangerous info on you..." Jane peered at him, waiting for his answer. ---- "You believe you are a link to my past." Jane corrects, taking into account that she can't take it for granted. "And I can pretty much say that the Marquis from Transsylvania did remember me too, but I only met him after I arrived in Gotham. And then there is O, met her after it too, though I only heard from her trice." ---- Giving a single nod Logan watched her, "I know I am. Whether or not ya believe it is on you," Logan corrected her correction. His eyes watched her debate with him. Standing up he stretched for a moment, "Are ya situated?" ---- "You mean like dwelling and all? I get around." Jane answered, keeping secret that she sometimes used her computer knowledge to make ATMs spit out a few dozen bucks. "You have no proof of that, and the last lead you thought was pretty dead." No pun intended, for all people involved were pretty much alive... ---- "I meant here for the night," Logan said. He wanted to be sure that Jane was comfortable before restreating to his own room. "Whether or not you believe it, don't make it less true," he knew the truth and one day she would too. Be it a year from now or several, the truth was bound to surface at some point. Finishing his stretch he said, "I'll be down the hall. Guys section. Last door on the left." ---- Sometines though, things stayed lost forever. Items utterly destroyed. "Just for the night. I am off tomorrow morning, no word goes out. Truce?" ---- "Get a shower and a couple of meals in then yeah," Logan held out his hand for her to shake. ---- Jane did put the laptop down upon the desk, going to take the hand, shaking it. The door was closed, just her, him. "I will take the chance." ---- "It ain't a chance. Just an opportunity fer ya to get a warm shower n' a hot meal in ya before returnin' to the outside. That's all," after the sahke Logan went to the door and gave her a nod. "Rest easy tonight," closing the door gently he was out of her room.